The Creature
The Creature (from the Black Lagoon) was a competitor in Series 4 of Robot Wars. Much like its predecessor Twn Trwn, The Creature was notable for its elaborate exterior decorations. Whilst it progressed to Round 2, it was easily defeated by Gemini and became the third robot to be thrown out of the arena. The team contained three generations - Davis Harmsworth, his son Mark and Mark's daughter Elanor. The robot was named and designed after the eponymous monster from the horror film Creature from the Black Lagoon. Design With its elaborate artwork removed, the robot was a dome-shaped robot with two go-kart wheels on either side. Its primary weapon was an aluminium forklift tusks, somewhat similar to those used by Matilda, powered by an electronic ram. Internally, The Creature was powered by two 24V electric wheelchair motors. The Creature represented Rhyl High School in North Wales, and The Creature took three and a half months to build, with ten people were involved in the process. The exterior artwork was made from polystyrene, clay, and fibreglass. The elaborate design took less than three hours to sculpt. The robot cost £300 to make. Robot History Series 4 In its first-round battle, The Creature was drawn against two returning Heat Finalists from Series 3, Inverterbrat and the 24th seed Berserk 2. Inverterbrat launched the first attack and flipped The Creature up, but a second attempt caused Inverterbrat to land on its own lifter and pinned its wheels off the ground. The Creature was able to avoid further pressure from Inverterbrat, but Berserk 2's lifter made further unsuccessful attempts to topple it. With Inverterbrat no longer mobile, The Creature made it through to Round 2. This fight was against 8th seeds Gemini, and the clusterbot split up and flipped The Creature. This then caused its paper mache shell to fall off, but the robot bounced back onto its wheels. Both halves of Gemini flipped The Creature against the arena wall, and each both put its flipper beneath The Creature's wheel, flipping simultaneously and throwing The Creature out of the arena. At the end of the series, The Creature was nominated for the Best Design Award, but lost out to Gemini, the robot that defeated it in combat. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 1 Series Record the creature arena.png|The Creature in the arena TheCreatureTeam.jpg|Team Monster in the pits with The Creature, with its shell off Outside Robot Wars Some members of the team appeared in the 2001 series of Techno Games. For more information see here. Trivia *The building of The Creature was shown in a two-page spread in Issue 14 of the original Robot Wars Magazine. *The original concept for The Creature was a dragon with a fantasy warrior on top, but due to time and money constraints, the team decided against this idea. *The Creature is one of three robots to lose both a battle and an award to the same robot in the same series. The other two are Bigger Brother losing Best Design to Razer in The Fifth Wars, and The Big Cheese losing Best Engineered to Chaos 2 in The Third Wars. **Of those three, The Creature was the only one to be from a team not to reach the semi-finals of a domestic championship. Honours Nominations *'Best Design Award' - Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars Category:UK Series competitors Category:Robots Thrown out of the Arena Category:Best Design Nominees Category:Robots with Lifters Category:Robots from Wales Category:Robots to appear in Battle Cards Pack 1 Category:Robots with names based on film and television Category:Robots from Schools or Universities Category:Robots with an equal amount of Wins and Losses Category:Robots which debuted in Series 4 Category:Robots which only fought in Series 4 Category:Robots from Denbighshire Category:Robots with cameo appearances in Series 5